


Merry Christmas, Bastard

by TheSupernova



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSupernova/pseuds/TheSupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano finds himself being woken up far earlier than necessary on Christmas morning by Spain, who's determined to give the Italian his first Christmas present: himself.<br/>A belated Christmas fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Bastard

“Lovi? Lo-vi~”

The words were accompanied by a poke to the sleeping nation’s cheek. All this did was earn Antonio a half-hearted slap to the back of his hand from a sleepy Italian.

“What the fuck do you want, bastard?” Lovino asked, barely cracking one eye open. “What time is it?” he added, seeing the darkness outside.

“A little after midnight,” Antonio said, somewhat sheepishly. “Merry Christmas, by the way.”

Christmas. It was Christmas. Barely, granted, but still Christmas. Which did not explain to Lovino why the hell Antonio had decided to come and wake him up when he was perfectly happy where he’d fallen asleep on the couch.

“Why the hell did you wake me up?” Lovino demanded sleepily, trailing off into a yawn. He didn’t bother asking why the hell Antonio was shirtless either, since that was pretty much normal.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Antonio replied simply, smiling. “I wanted to be with my Lovino.”

Stifling the blush that threatened to rise on his cheeks from Antonio calling him his, Lovino settled for replying to that answer by swatting at the Spaniard’s hand again. Without any of the anger that Lovino usually showed, the Italian slowly rose from the couch, taking his lover’s hand in his.

“Come on then, bastardo,” Lovino said, sighing. “Let’s go to bed, together.”

Antonio’s face lit up, if it was possible for it to become brighter than it already had been, as he pulled Lovino up the stairs to the bedroom. Lovino stumbled a little on the steps, still half-asleep and struggling to keep up with Antonio’s naturally long strides.

“Slow down, would you?” Lovino grumbled, reaching the top of the stairs.

“Sorry, Lovi,” Antonio replied happily, tugging Lovino into the bedroom.

Lovino merely rolled his eyes, promptly collapsing to the bed. It was late and he was tired, damn it, and he was determined to get back to sleep now. Of course, that plan went out the window the second Antonio decided to lie _right on top of him_.

Eyes flying open, Lovino came face-to-face with his Spaniard.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked.

Antonio laughed to himself and kissed Lovino quickly, stunning the younger nation out of saying anything for a few moments.

“That,” Antonio said happily.

Huffing, Lovino pushed Antonio off and turned onto his side away from the older nation. He wanted sleep, not Antonio being, well, Antonio.

“Aww, Lovi, don’t be like that,” Antonio said, and Lovino could just _feel_ him pouting.

Curse his weak resolve.

With a final huff, Lovino turned back over, facing Antonio.

“Yes, Tonio?”

Grinning mischievously, Antonio quickly pulled the Italian closer, lean arms winding around a lithe waist. Lovino couldn’t help but blush as warm breath ghosted across his face, emerald eyes staring at him with an intensity he would never get used to.

“Te amo, Lovi,” Antonio said.

Before Lovino could reply, he found a pair of lips pressed gently against his own, warm fingertips tracing patterns down his back. Smiling slightly into the kiss despite himself, Lovino held his Spaniard close, arms tight around his back.

“Ti amo, bastardo,” Lovino breathed quietly.

Antonio broke away to nuzzle a kiss into Lovino’s hair, gently petting the chestnut locks with one hand. Lovino sighed contentedly, burying his face in Antonio’s neck.

Lovino raised an eyebrow as he felt a hand sliding underneath his shirt, rolling his eyes. He’d given up on resisting Antonio a while ago. Instead, he began to suck on Antonio’s neck, quickly finding what seemed to be a very sensitive spot and giving it his attention.

Antonio moaned quietly, gasping at the unexpected sensation. Lovino smirked at that. It wasn’t often he could surprise Antonio in the bedroom.

“Lovi!” Antonio whined, wriggling down the bed to look him in the eyes.

Lovino laughed through his nose, capturing Antonio’s lips once more with his own. Antonio, never one to be beaten in bed, lifted Lovino’s shirt, knuckles grazing along his sides as he pulled away from Lovino, tugging the shirt over his lover’s head before throwing it to the ground.

“Pretty eager, bastard,” Lovino said.

“You’re irresistible, Lovi, what do you expect me to do?”

And Lovino thought he’d been blushing _before_ that comment.

“Shut up,” Lovino said, hiding his face in Antonio’s shoulder.

It was a bad decision, as Lovino found out a moment later when Antonio’s mouth closed around one _very_ sensitive curl, teeth gently scraping along the length. Lovino gasped, arching his back, only pressing himself closer to Antonio.

Antonio chuckled, vibrations only heightening the sensations Lovino was feeling as his erogenous zone was expertly sucked and pulled. Lovino couldn’t choke back the low moan that forced itself up his throat, fingers clutching tight enough to Antonio’s side to leave bruises. He’d certainly become complacent very quickly.

“Fuck you, bastard,” Lovino growled through gritted teeth, the words holding no menace. He was almost begging, really.

Antonio’s hand found its way to the waistband of Lovino’s pants, finally releasing his lover’s curl from his mouth. Lovino would vehemently deny whining at the loss, even a little, even as he sought out Antonio’s lips in a needy kiss.

Antonio chuckled, thumb rubbing circles in the soft flesh on Lovino’s hip, teasingly pushing the Italian’s pants down just slightly. Antonio moaned deeply into the kiss as Lovino’s hands wandered down his chest, eventually moving lower to slide the last of the Spaniard’s clothing from his body. Antonio similarly ridded Lovino of his pants and boxers, leaving both nations naked.

Lovino welcomed the almost unbearable heat that came as he returned to his lover's embrace, skin sliding on sweat-slicked skin, hands clutching and nails scraping wherever they could find purchase. It was desperate and needy, and that suited both of them just fine.

Antonio reached out a long arm to grab the small container of lube from the nightstand, struggling to hold Lovino close and open the lid at the same time. Finally managing, he poured a generous amount of the substance onto his fingers. Kissing Lovino sweetly to distract him, he trailed a hand down the Italian’s back to his beautiful rear, slipping a single finger inside his lover. A few moments later he added a second, and Lovino groaned quietly, muscles clenching around Antonio’s slender fingers. Reaching his free hand up to twist in Lovino’s curl, Antonio slid a third finger in beside the others, preparing his Italian for what was soon to come.

Just as Antonio was about to withdraw his fingers to prepare himself, a hand, slick with lube, wrapped itself around his arousal, pumping with slow, purposeful motions. Antonio threw his head back, moaning low in his throat as he seized Lovino by the waist, leaving his lover empty as he lined himself up.

Lovino stared into Antonio’s eyes, the one excruciating moment of stillness passing slower than an eternity. Then it was over, and Antonio was plunging Lovino down, filling his Italian lover suddenly and wholly. Lovino cried out, biting back whimpers as he was stretched further, Antonio fully sheathed within him.

“Shh, Lovi, “ Antonio said, sealing his lips with Lovino’s, distracting his lover from the slowly fading pain.

As pain was replaced by pleasure, Lovino rocked his hips forward slowly, grinding down on Antonio’s lap. The Spaniard groaned, a deep, guttural sound that reverberated up through his throat and out against Lovino’s lips as they both fought for dominance in a heated kiss. Antonio thrust up hard, burying himself deeper within the tight heat that was Lovino. The Italian’s head fell forward onto Antonio’s shoulder, gasping breaths and moans of pleasure heaving his chest.

A hand found its way between them, long, slender fingers curling around Lovino and stroking expertly in time to powerful thrusts. Lovino was lost in the pleasure, lust-fogged mind trying to buck forward and press back all at the same time, trying to draw out every touch the Spaniard gave.

“T-Tonio,” Lovino whimpered, stomach muscles clenching as he felt himself drawing close.

Antonio sped up his thrusts, a coil tightening in his abdomen as his movements became erratic, every jerk of his hips bringing both of them closer to the inevitable precipice of their pleasure.

Lovino, unable to take it any longer, came, spilling himself across both of their chests with a shudder and dramatic arch of his back. The sight of the Italian at the height of pleasure tipped Antonio over the edge, pounding into his lover mercilessly as intense pleasure crashed over him.

Lovino slumped against Antonio, struggling to catch his breath as Antonio held him tightly, riding out his orgasm. Finally, Antonio’s movements slowed, until he pulled out, leaving Lovino feeling strangely empty. The feeling was quelled as Antonio tiredly wound his arms around the Italian, gently pressing their lips together in a lazy kiss.

“Te amo, Lovi,” Antonio said, yawning.

“Ti amo, Tonio,” Lovino said, smiling just slightly as he was pulled against his Spaniard’s chest.

Somehow, Lovino and Antonio moved even closer together as, exhausted, they dragged themselves under the covers. Lovino felt a gentle kiss be pressed against his forehead, and curled his arms tighter around Antonio, the steady sound of his heartbeat calming the Italian.

“Hey, Lovi,” Antonio said quietly.

“What is it bastard?” Lovino grumbled, wanting nothing more than to finally return to sleep.

“Merry Christmas, Lovi!” Antonio said brightly.

Lovino rolled his eyes, smirking tiredly.

“Merry Christmas, bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this late on Christmas eve, and never got around to finishing it until now. Oh well, better late then never right? Besides, Spamano is always appropriate!


End file.
